Me and You?
by scribblingnellie
Summary: "Did you miss me?" If Moriarty is alive, then Molly Hooper's in danger and Greg Lestrade's only thought is to make sure she's safe. He doesn't regret what happened between them at the wedding, but what happens now Molly and Tom have split up? Another writing experiment in dialogue. Many thanks for reading, and enjoy!


**Another experiment in dialogue! **

**The idea for this story started as Molly and Greg talking to each other after Moriarty's 'Did you miss me?' stunt and I found as I wrote out a rough draft it kept coming out as dialogue! I'm fascinated by how dialogue can get across the story and also be brought to life by those reading/performing it. I haven't included who is speaking at the beginning of each line as you usually would in a script, as it was cluttering up the flow of the story, so hope I've made it straight forward enough to know who's saying what. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

_Scene: Lab at Barts, Saturday afternoon._

_Having seen Moriarty on the tv at the pub, Greg made his way straight over to Barts to check on Molly and found her staring at the computer screen in her office._

_Molly and Greg are now standing opposite each other, across the lab table._

- You're sure it was him, Molly? That he was dead?

- I'm sure, Greg. It was him and he was dead. He had a hole in the back of his head.

- Definitely dead?

- Yes.

- Like Sherlock was?

_Molly winces._

- Sorry, that was... Sorry..

- It's ok. [pause] Jim wasn't clever enough to survive putting a bullet through his brain. It was him. I know it was.

- You know? How?

- [pause] He had a birthmark, on his chest.

- And that's how you knew it was him? [stares at her] You'd seen it before. You two had…

- [softly] Yes. Well, kind of. Please Greg, don't think... it didn't go that far. We were kissing and it got a bit intense and then he got a bit creepy and I... I left. I broke it off after that.

- Molly, I'm not judging you. Honest, I'm not. I'm in no position to judge anyone.

- You never did anything wrong.

- But I didn't do the right thing.

_Silence falls between them. _

- I shouldn't have danced with you. I shouldn't have gone outside after you.

- Greg, please don't...

- But Molly, it happened. And you and Tom split up because of it. It was my fault.

- No. [forcefully] It wasn't your fault. I should never have said yes to him. Tom asked me to marry him and I wasn't honest with myself, I wasn't honest with him. I didn't love him. He was nice, kind. He was there and... I missed Sherlock. I hadn't moved on.

_Silence. Greg moves away from the table, towards the window._

- When you first told me about you and Tom, I was a bit jealous. I'd thought about asking you out, but then I saw you two together and... you looked happy. I just... I figured you wouldn't be interested in me, an old, divorced copper.

_Molly joins Greg by window. She touches his shoulder. _

- God, listen to me. [smiles apologetically] Sorry, Molly. Don't normally go round feeling sorry for myself.

- You thought I wouldn't be interested? Why?

- Why would an intelligent beautiful woman want to go out with me?

- What, go out with a smart, caring handsome man like you?

_Greg turns to Molly, touching her face. _

- Molly, what happened at the wedding... I know it wasn't the right time or place or the right anything, but… I don't regret it. I'm truly sorry about you and Tom, I am.

_Molly puts her fingers to his lips to stop him speaking_

- I don't regret it either. It made me realise I wasn't… I couldn't marry Tom. I wasn't in love with him. [touching his cheek] I liked it, kissing you. I shouldn't have but I did. And I couldn't stop myself thinking that if things had been different, if I hadn't gotten engaged to Tom…

- If you hadn't, would me and you..?

_Greg puts his hand around Molly's waist and pulls her closer._

- That's what I'm wondering, Greg. Maybe.

- Only one way to find out.

_And they move towards each other and kiss, Greg's arms around her waist, Molly's hands holding his face. Molly pulls back._

- I think… [she pauses]

- Molly?

- Me and you. I'd like that.

- You're sure?

_Molly nods. They're moving in to kiss again when the door of the lab suddenly opens. Startled, Greg and Molly jump apart._

- Sir... oh, sorry sir.'

_A plain clothes officer stands in the doorway, not entirely sure where to look. Greg keeps his hand on Molly's waist._

- You've searched the building without alerting anyone?

- Yes sir. No sign of the suspect. Would you like us to escort Ms Hooper home?

- No, thank you Jones, that's ok, I'll do it myself. Just get them to post a uniformed officer outside the flat.

- Of course, sir.

_Officer leaves. Molly laughs softly and leans her head against Greg's chest._

- Sorry about that, Molly. Well, that'll be round the office by this afternoon.

_Greg kisses the top of her head._

- It's ok. And I don't need a police officer outside my flat, they've got better things to do.

- No, they haven't. [holds Molly's face, looking into her eyes] Even if this isn't Moriarty, even if he is dead and Sherlock's dismantled his network and all that, there's still someone behind this. And that means you and Mrs Hudson and Sherlock, John and Mary are in danger.

- And you. Don't say you're not. Sherlock told me what Jim said on the rooftop – _your only three friends will die._ You're one of them.

- And he didn't count you?

- No, but I didn't count. Well, not then I didn't.

- And now?

- Now... [smiling] I think Sherlock possibly appreciates me a little more than he did

_Greg takes Molly's hand._

- If Moriarty is alive...

- He isn't, Greg.

- If he is and he realises what you did for Sherlock then he'll...

- That body was Jim. This is just someone's idea of a joke.

- It's not a very funny one, Molly.

- To be honest, I wouldn't put it past Sherlock and his brother to be behind it.

- What?

- He helped Sherlock fake his death, they're both more than capable of staging this.

- [confused] Why? Why would they even go to all that trouble?

- Mycroft needs Sherlock. He needs him here.

- Needs him enough to make everyone think Moriarty's alive? Just to get Sherlock back here?

- Yes.

_Greg shakes his head._

- Well, whatever is going on, all I know is that I don't want anything to happen to you, Molly. At least I can do something about that, if you'll let me?

_Molly pauses then nods, kissing him._

- Very well, Inspector Lestrade, as it's you.

* * *

**Many thanks for reading!**


End file.
